Armand Agard
|race= |hair= |height= |religion=Josephist |parents=*Mardun Agard *Neima Agard |children=Arunde Adurin |spouse=Jeena Adurin |signature= |preceded=Mardun Agard |succeeded=Arunde Adurin |allegiance= Alurin-Dertabin |nationality=Dertabinian |political= }} Armand Agard was the second King of Alurin-Dertabin, succeeding Mardun Agard, his father, upon his death in 1929. Armand Agard led the country until his death in 1996. Biography Early life Armand Agard was born in Alurin-Dertabin, specifically in Durnan in Dertabin. Armand was born in 1912, under the rule of Mardun Agard, his father. He, as the only child, was destined to take the throne of Alurin-Dertabin when he became old enough. However, when he actually got old enough, his father refused him the throne, only finally being allowed to take the throne upon his father's death in 1929. His father had, however, unknown to him, made secret deals with the Grand Valerius States, which Armand desired to get rid of. Armand was 19 when he finally took the throne. The way his father left it, Alurin-Dertabin had several issues, including civil war, a collapsing economy, and the military was in a terrible state, however by 1939, all those issues had been resolved by Armand. World War II While Armand formally declared neutrality, the bonds and deals his father made with the Grand Valerius States made it impossible to retain neutrality. By 1940, Armand was also emboiled in a war, primarily fighting the Byeloruslavians and the Tavrians. They also saw a lot of naval combat, primarily against Evalonia. When, in 1940, the Aluri-Dertabinians sought for another ally than the Grand Valerius States. Tanachaki was emboiled in a Tanachakian Civil War civil war, and it refused to deal with the other Baratonian nations at the time. Alurin-Dertabin instead attempted to ally the Teurin, which was extremely successfull. Even after the war, the Teuriners and the Aluri-Dertabinians remained allies. The Aluri-Dertabinians, in 1944, managed to reach Fahrgrave, as Tavra was split in half, with two halves of the country trying to fight the Aluri-Dertabinians. Likewise, the Byeloruslavians had also failed, and combined Teuriner and Aluri-Dertabinian forces started invading Avgrov. With the collapse of the Grand Valerius States in the north, however, the Aluri-Dertabinians withdrew forces and told the Western Powers they'd surrender any taken land, to which they agreed, fearing that otherwise the Aluri-Dertabinians would destroy them. After World War II was revealed that the Aluri-Dertabinians sank many hundreds of islands using bombs and submarines to destroy them. While it was unsure who the islands belonged to, the Aluri-Dertabinians did reveal it was one of the Western Powers at the time. Cold War Alurin-Dertabin became isolated during the Cold War, as it wasn't part of either major alliance, but instead kept with its own sphere of influence with Teurin. Alurin-Dertabin did also enter talks and ally Tanachaki, as did Teurin. This made Tanachaki, Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin the strongest alliance in Damalias yet, having over twenty-million troops combined. Armand died in 1996 a natural death. He was mourned throughout the entire country, and letters were also recieved by Tanachaki and Teurin. Category:Characters Category:Kings of the Twin Kingdoms Category:Aluri-Dertabinians